50 encuentros sexuales
by Mara Fanfics
Summary: "50 ENCUENTROS SEXUALES " Guía de posiciones o acciones preferidas a la hora de tener sexo, erotismo en cada capítulo. Tómenlo con una guía, una novela erótica.
1. Chapter 1

"50 ENCUENTROS SEXUALES "

Guía de posiciones o acciones preferidas a la hora de tener sexo, erotismo en cada capítulo.

Tómenlo con una guía, una novela erótica.

ADVERTENCIA! Este material contiene alto nivel de erotismo para las que no les gustan

Por favor absténganse de leer este fanfic.

Nota: estos capítulos no tienen secuencia

* * *

Cap.1 Poca ropa y celulares

Domingo por la tarde Edward se encontraba en su cómoda cama hablando con uno de sus socios, los negocios no lo dejaban ni en día de descanso, uno de sus brazos estaba atrás de su cabeza, su musculoso cuerpo expandiéndose por toda la cama, los bóxer parecían adherirse a su piel.

Isabella una vez más se retoco en el espejo, traía unas bragas negras que combinaban con su sostén, salió del baño, dirigiéndose a la habitación, Edward seguía recostado.

-Claro señor la embarca..- dirigió una mirada a donde se encontraba su esposa casi desnuda excepto por su ropa interior

-señor Cullen.. ¿Esta hay?

Isabella camino felina mente hasta él y se puso a horcajadas, tocando su torso, el corazón le latía fuertemente escuchaba los llamados de su socio, pero no podía responder, la boca se le había secado, ella se inclinó a sus labios dejando un suave beso.

Empezó a mover sus caderas contra las de él, su erección crecía cada vez más, un gemido ronco salió de la garganta de Isabella.

-señor lo llamare más tarde- Edward no sabía que era más excitante tener a su hermosa mujer arriba de él o que lo escucharan teniendo sexo.

* * *

ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAP.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 Masturbación

-OO.!-gemía ella sin control sintiendo el miembro de Edward llegar hasta el fondo

Los dos tenían una fina capa de sudor en todo el cuerpo, sus caderas chocando una con la otra, los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban por toda la sala.

Parecía que el pequeño sillón se rompería de tantos empujones que daban.

El trato de cambiar de posición, en eso Bella se recargo en el sofá pasando sus manos por sus pechos acariciando sus pezones, bajando por su vientre llegando al punto estratégico, su clítoris, empezó a mover sus dedos en círculos, con su otra mano seguía tocándose, después de unos minutos la excitación de Edward había crecido por el hecho de verla masturbándose al lado de él.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 Cenas y Sexo Oral

La escasa luz del candelabro y las velas de la mesa iluminaban un poco la estancia, platicando los dos cada vez se iban acercando, tocaron sus manos y una corriente eléctrica subió por sus manos hasta su columna vertebral.

Isabella doblo las piernas y en un acto seguido de lujuria, toco el pie de Edward subiendo por la espinilla y así para abajo.

El la miro de una forma lujuriosa llena de sed y deseo. Ella quito la zapatilla para tener más movilidad siguió el recorrido hasta la rodilla asiendo pequeños círculos con su dedo.

-A dónde vas?- Pregunto el con la voz ronca de la excitación el escote dejaba ver sus pechos, redondos y perfectos a la luz de las velas.

-Tu relájate- ella continuo con su camino, dirigiéndose a la creciente excitación de Edward.

Una vez masajeado la excitación bajo el pie, el extrañado sintió la necesidad de masturbarse ahí enfrente, pero para su sorpresa ella se levantó, agarro su copa de champaña y bolsa, se arrodillo a su lado empezó masajeando por encima de sus pantalones los desabrocho lentamente, luego los bóxer y en estos hiso un lento desliz.

Una vez quedo liberado en todo su esplendor, agarro su volvo y saco una pastilla efervescente empezó a chuparla mientas sus manos trabajaban en su pene, Dio un trajo de champaña y espero a que se desistiera la pastilla y con el líquido en la boca introdujo su pene.

Las burbujas en la champaña hicieron un cosquilleo en el pene de el, sintiendo que explotaría mientas ella, chupaba y mordia.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 Agresividad

Edward llego a casa exhausto del trabajo, le dolía la espalda, Isabella llego hasta el, besándole con delicadeza, llevándolo hasta la habitación, ella viendo el cansancio de el decidió darle un masaje.

Lo acostó gentilmente y quitándole lentamente la playera y los pantalones.

Mientras él se relajaba en la cómoda cama ella empezó a darle masaje por toda la espalda, hombros, cuellos, bajando por la espalda.

Con su lengua acaricio toda su columna vertebral, haciendo que una electricidad le recorriera todos los huesos, Un gemido involuntario salió de su boca.

De un momento a otro Isabella le dio la vuelva y quedo a horcajadas arriba de le, saco una bufanda y le amarro las manos, sus ojos de el fueron tapados el el brasier de ella.

El olor de Isabella le lleno todo sus sistema, ella empezó a moverse arriba de el, la experiencia de solo oir y disfrutar lo que ella le hacia que el estuviera en punto de ebullición.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5 Look`s

Edward estaba acotado en el sillón, los programas de televisión no le interesaban, estaba solo.

Tocaron a la puerta, camino hasta la puerta y abrió lo que vio no fue lo que pensaba.

-Buenas tardes señor soy Candy la Lujuriosa, le ofrezco algunos dulces - Isabella estaba vestida con una pequeña falda amarilla, y un top rojo dejando ver sus dos pechos

-Qué?- Edward seguía embobado por aquellas ropas y sus sexy voz, ella entro como desfilando y contoneando sus caderas, el solo alcanzo a cerrar la puerta y la ataco a esas dos pelotas sexys y redondas, ella enredo sus pierdas en sus caderas en busca de más fricción, no tardaron en quitarse la ropa. El arremetió en su centro. Duro.

-Oh! SIIII, … ASI..- Gimiendo y follando en contra de la pared con una sexy vendedora de dulces.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes le pertenesen a SM

* * *

Cap. 6 Sábanas

Isabella y Edward iban camino a casa después de una cena, las manos de ambos no se separaba y solo unos cuantos toques los excitaban para seguir.  
Llegando al departamento empezaron a tocarse insistentemente, la ropa sobraba, los dos trataban de desvestir al otro rápidamente, sus lenguas parecían estar en guerra. Edward bajó la boca por el cuello de Bella, ella en un movimiento enredó sus piernas a las caderas de él buscando la mayor fricción posible.  
Caminaron hasta la recamara tratando de tener la mayor excitación solo con sus manos. Isabella bajó de sus caderas y caminó a su armario, rápidamente de el sacó una sábana.

-Creo que podemos usar esto- extendió la sabana y en medio de ésta estaba un gran hoyo. Caminó hasta el. Edward se deleitó con la vista, ya que solo traía la ropa interior de encaje.-Acuéstate.

El hizo lo indicado. Bella terminó de desvestirle sin tocarle la piel. El calor aumentaba en el cuerpo de Edward solo por un roce suyo. Su pene estaba tan erecto que cuando ella le puso la sábana y lo pasó por el hoyo, estaba tan grueso que la sabana se rompió un poco más.  
Ella se colocó arriba de el lista para montarlos, lo más excitante era que lo único que se tocaba de ellos dos eran sus sexos.

* * *

**Hace calor o es mi imaginación jaja**

**espero les este gustando mi historia**

**Gracias x leer Besotes **

**mara **


	7. Chapter 7

los personajes le pertenecen a SM, Gracias a Monsee Sotoo por la correcion

* * *

7 E-mails

Edward había salido temprano su trabajo, lo requería en estos momentos. Él hubiera querido quedarse en cama con Isabella todo el día, habían pasado tres estresantes horas de largos números y estresantes porcentajes, cuando su computador sonó en un mensaje nuevo, era de Isabella con un link de internet, no había ni una letra solo eso el entro en la pantalla salió un gran anuncio de** "Ropa Interior, Batas y Tangas"**.

La página estaban varios hipervínculos en los cueles salían varias formas de ropa interior, comestibles, con encaje de todos colores y con decoraciones de besos, las batas eran muy provocativas a algunas les faltaban las partes de los pecho, las tangas eran diminutas cosas con las que había fantaseado muchas veces, la que más le llamo la atención fue una de color rojo, con encaje y diamantes a la altura de su clítoris.  
-Edward ¿las estadísticas del mes de marzo ya quedó? – se sintió observado y su erección estaba muy despierta.  
-Cla...claro ya en un minuto está- se recordó que estaba en el trabajo y no un adolescente viendo pornografía y vigilado por sus padres. Siguió trabajando, decidió olvidar cualquier indicio de ropa interior comestible de su mente y computador.  
Tinc!, era nuevamente un mensaje entrante, quería ignorarlo pero su resistencia cayó, una vez más era Isabella dejándole un link y una carita sonrojada, la duda lo carcomía pero tenía que trabajar. En una debilidad abrió la página ahora el encabezado decía:  
**"Juega con tus sentidos"**  
Lleno de juguetes sexuales, dildos, muñecas inflables, disfraces etc., mujeres mostrando los productos, pero el solo quería ver a una mujer moviéndose de ese modo, antes de que su jefe entrara de nuevo. Un nuevo link le llegó una hora antes de salir de su trabajo, lo abrió sin chistar, era una nueva página **"porntyou**" .

En la sección que estaba era "posición 5 : Horcajadas".  
El artículo describía lo siguiente: Que el hombre se siente con las piernas abiertas en el piso, ella tendrá que ponerse a horcajadas sobre el, bajando hasta su pene. Tendrás que abrazar el trasero de ella con tus piernas y ella abrazara tu cintura con sus piernas, te apoyas hacia atrás con tus manos y muévanse hacia delante y atrás mientras rotando las caderas.  
El artículo describía tan bien la posición que Edward se dejó llevar por el momento, instintivamente llevó su mano a su erección.  
Nueva sección.

* * *

Chicas y chicos si es que alguno lee, que les párese esta nueva sección, pondré datos interesantes sobre el sexo, y cosas asi, que les párese?

* * *

¿FLASH? = Relaciones sexuales entre jóvenes (datos)  
• Los adolescentes varones tienen más experiencias que las mujeres  
• Los hombres empiezan antes con la sexualidad

* * *

AWw me dijeron esta muy Hot jajja espero les guste

que tal les parece este fanfic?

espero sus comentarios

gracias por leer besotes

mara

nota: pronto actualizare lo demas :)


End file.
